


The Morning After

by AsakuraYohanna



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraYohanna/pseuds/AsakuraYohanna
Summary: Prompt: Sakuragi and Rukawa in the morning after a one night stand.
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit out of touch so excuse the OOC ~(˘▾˘~)

Rukawa slowly opened his eyes, still groggy from the remnants of sleep.

He stretched out his arm to block the sunlight which only proved to be futile. For the room had floor-to-ceiling glass windows, letting the sunlight illuminate the entire room.

He groaned, and then turned the side, burrowing his head on the soft, silky pillow.

He sighed contently, rearranging his body to a more comfortable position, before letting sleep once again take him into its arms.

But …

It wasn’t meant to be.

For on the other side of the room, a masculine chuckle could be heard.

Rukawa frowned.

What the---?

He lifted his head from the pillow, turning towards the direction of the sound.

And he froze. Eyes widening in shock.

There, standing in his hotel room, was none other than his high school rival, former teammate, and self-proclaimed tensai—Sakuragi Hanamichi.

A wet, half-naked, wearing only a towel, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Fuck.

How--? What--? Why--?

Questions ran around Rukawa’s head, not understanding what’s happening.

He opened his mouth, trying to ask what the do-aho was doing here but no sound came out. He was like a fish out of water.

And then the hot bastard just smirked at him!

“Kitsune, you’ll catch flies with your mouth open like that,” Sakuragi said, hand caressing his jaw, coaxing it to close.

And he didn’t know what’s wrong with him, but he followed and allowed this invasive action from the do-aho on his person.

“What---what are you doing here?” He asked, voice low as if wishing that Sakuragi was a figment of his imagination. That maybe he had a nightmare last night and it manifested into reality for a bit.

“You don’t remember?”

He glared at the other man in response.

Sakuragi simply sighed, muttering something under his breath. 

It was then that he decided that he didn’t care anymore why Sakuragi was here. What he wanted now was to throw him out of his hotel room and his life. For good.

It was bad enough that Sakuragi annoyed the hell out of him in high school. No way would he let the man interrupt his current life, thank you.

He threw the covers off and sat up, only to feel an intense pain on his backside.

Groaning, his body slid back down on the bed. 

He then felt calloused hands gently caress his back, “Careful.”

“Shut up.”

Silence …

‘A miracle. The do-aho did shut up,’ he thought wrily.  
.  
.  
.  
“I’m sorry, Kitsune---”

His head whiplashed towards Sakuragi. Not believing what he’s hearing.

In all the years they’ve known each other, not once did Sakuragi apologize to him.

Yet, looking at him now, face aggrieved and the entire person like a kicked puppy, he was astonished.

“---I wasn’t able to control myself last night. I should’ve been more gentle---”

Wait. What?

“---but you were so tempting, you know. You were really like a fox, seducing me more and more into your addictive taste that I couldn’t help myself. And I---”

What?!

He looked down at his body and, for the second time that morning, froze.

His pale, unblemished body was covered in red and blue bruises. 

He paled. Breathing erratic and panicking.

No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!!!

This couldn’t be happening!

He must be dreaming.

Please, Kami, he must be dreaming.

He and Sakuragi …

They …

But the evidence was irrefutable.

Because there, on his body and on his bedsheets, were the traces of the passionate night they shared.


End file.
